


Just One Night

by Redxan600



Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Lemon, Light Sadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Jin and Xiaoyu have a romantic night. But was it real? Or nothing but a bittersweet dream? I do not own Tekken. AU.





	Just One Night

Jin Kazama was in his office, filing some papers. He rubbed his temples to soothe his headache as the loud alarm was blaring in his ear. There is an intruder in the Mishima Zaibatsu, and is still roaming around in the building. He thinks it might be his grandfather that is still trying to take back what's his. Usually, the guards would have no problems taking him down, but it was taking them a while. Jin really doesn't want to waste his time battling his grandpa, but if he has to, he'll do it.

Then, the alarm stopped. Jin let out a sigh of relief and focused back on his papers. Then, his intercom beeps.

"Sir?" Nina asked.

He pushed the button on the intercom, "What is it?"

"There is a girl here who wants to see you. I also believe that she is the intruder who took out half of our guards. I would send more, but that would leave this building defenseless."

Then, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him through the intercom, "Jin! Jin, are you there?! I know you can hear me!"

"Quiet down!" Nina shouted. "I'm talking to him!"

Jin sighed, "Send her in."

Few seconds later, Jin's old friend enters in his office.

"Hello, Xiao." Jin said.

Xiaoyu approached his desk where he was sitting. They didn't looked at each other. It was quiet between the two of them and it was getting awkward and uncomfortable. Xiaoyu would never believe that Jin would've done something like this. Destroying places here and there to try to awaken Azazel. But is he doing the right thing? Xiaoyu is here to find out.

"Jin..." Xiaoyu speak. "How could you do something like this?"

There was a moment of silence. No words came out of Jin, yet. Xiaoyu was patiently waiting for his answer.

"I have to do it, in order to save everyone." Jin said. "I know a lot of people aren't going to like me, but it's for the best."

"What's going to happen if you succeed? You think people would be okay after what happened?" Xiaoyu asked.

"I already have someone who hates me for what I did. I killed his sister." Jin said. "And he's after me for what I've done. Of course people are not going to be okay."

Xiaoyu looked down in glum.

"Sooner or later after this, I might disappear." Jin said.

Xiaoyu darted her head up. "What?!" She huskily said.

"I don't want you involved in this."

"But, what do you mean you might 'disappear'?" Xiaoyu asked.

"I'm going after Azazel after he wakes up. I'm going to battle him so I can be rid of the Devil Gene." Jin said. "I don't know what will happen after that. I might lose and die or I might win and never show my face again. Who knows."

Xiaoyu's heart was broken into millions of pieces.

"This will be the last time we will ever see each other, Xiao."

There were tears watering in her eyes. She looked down on the floor and she didn't want him to see her cry. Jin got up from his chair and approached Xiaoyu. He caressed her chin and lifts it up to meet his face. He sees her tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Xiao."

She suddenly wraps her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt. She softly sobbed and soaked his shirt with her tears. She clutched onto him and not letting go. Jin slowly wraps his arms around her and held her. It was a few minutes of her crying. She hated to see him go. She hated to see him suffer because of that cursed mark. Xiaoyu finally calmed down after she was done crying. She looked up at his face and only see a mournful expression.

Then, Xiaoyu felt something hit her neck. Her eyes were wide, but then they slowly started to close and darkness was swallowing her up.

 

 

 

Xiaoyu slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She got up and felt a crick in her neck. She looked around and sees that she was back in her own room. She suddenly remembered what happened. She got out of bed and turned on the TV for any news about Jin, the Zaibatsu, or Azazel. She checked channel after channel to see if there was any news at all about Jin.

She finally found a news channel that was talking about how a pyramid in Egypt was mysteriously destroyed. It contained some sort of beast that reside in it. She knew where that place was and knew who Azazel is because her other friend, Hwoarang, who once fought that deity and almost lost his life to that beast. She remembered that he told her that monster was unstoppable.

The disappearance of that pyramid could only mean one thing, Jin had succeeded. She knew what she had to do. She quickly rushed out of the house to see if Jin is still in the Mishima Zaibatsu.

She rushed in the building of the Zaibatsu and heads for Jin's office. She asked Nina to see Jin, but she told her that he was up in the rooftops. Xiaoyu gasped when she knows what he is about to do. She rushed up to the rooftops as fast as she could. She made it to the rooftops and saw Jin was about to jump off.

"Jin!!!" She stopped him.

Jin turned and sees his friend stopping him from what he is doing.

"Don't do it!" She begged. The look in her eyes were pleading him not to commit suicide.

"The evil I've perpetrated...can never be undone." He said.

But Xiaoyu shook her head in disbelief.

Jin was about to jump off, but Xiaoyu stopped him. He turns around and she hugs him. Jin was surprised they didn't even fall of when his friend charged at him with a hug.

"I'll... I'll stand by you!" She said. "Please... You can't do this!"

They stare in each other's gaze for a moment. Perhaps, maybe she was right.

Jin hugged Xiaoyu back and said, "Thank you, Xiao."

"Jin..." She clutched him and never lets him go.

They were at this position for more than a few minutes. After that she lets him go and looks at him. "Let's go on a date. Please."

He softly gasped in surprise. "What?"

"If this is going to be the last time we'll ever see each other, then, I want this moment to be special. Please, Jin, I'm asking you, let's go on a date!" Xiaoyu said with a smile.

"Where are we supposed to go? Everyone around the world hates me for what I've done. I'm sure they're not going to give me a very warm welcome."

"How about a stroll in the park when it's nighttime. No one will be there." Xiaoyu said. "Just one night. Please?"

He considers it for a moment and accepts her request. "Okay. I'll go out on a date with you."

She smiled and squeaks in happiness.

Nighttime came around, people were either sleeping in the comfort of their own homes, or they were out for a stroll in the dark. Lamps were turned on the moment when dusk came around. Jin and Xiaoyu entered in the park. There weren't a lot of people around, but Xiaoyu didn't mind. Jin on the hand... He worries about his friend's reputation. Perhaps she would be hated for even being seen with him.

They took a stroll in the park at night, holding hands and having a conversation like they did in their younger days. As they took a long walk, they have been given some nasty looks from very few people. He heard whispers about them, saying things like...

"Why is that girl with him?"

"Is she being held hostage?"

"What kind of broad would ever be with a man like that?"

"What dumb broad would ever date him?"

"What is she doing with him?"

"What is he going to do to her? Poor child."

JIn stopped walking and stopped Xiaoyu in her tracks. She looked at her sweetheart in confusion.

"Xiao... Aren't you worried?" Jin wondered.

"About what?"

"About how people would treat you if you are to be seen with me."

"Jin, I don't care what others think about when they see us. I want us to enjoy this perfect moment together with just the two of us. Remember, I can fight, too. And words can never hurt me. And I'm never alone. I got my other friends to back me up. Panda, Hwoarang, Miharu, Alisa, and even you, Jin. I don't care what happens to me...because I...love you." She stand on her toes and leaned to his face. "Always have...and always will."

She finally got one thing from Jin that she sometimes dream of, a kiss on the lips. She savor the moment of tasting his lips for the first time. She never would've imagined that her first kiss with someone she admired in her school days would feel this good. She flung her arms around his neck while he held her waist and tasted her sweet lips. They were standing alone under the light of a lit lamp shining down on them.

Just then, Jin's knee accidently bumped into her core. He pried out a soft moan from her. Xiaoyu brushed up against Jin and felt something hard poking out of his pants. Suddenly, the kiss became fiery and they kissed deeper. They were quietly moaning a little and they darted their tongues inside each other's mouths. Their tongues were swiveling and dancing with each other.

It only lasted for a few moments before they pulled their mouths away to obtain some oxygen. They both softly pant as they catch their breath. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Xiaoyu smiled, blushed, and looked away. She was almost embarrassed that sort of thing happened to them and she let her urges take over. Although, she did felt a little spark in that hot, passionate kiss.

She suddenly felt Jin's hands clutch her shoulders. "Xiao, let's go back to the Mishima Zaibatsu."

She knows where this is going. But she didn't object. She instead nods and says, "Okay."

They headed back to the Mishima Zaibatsu. There were only guards swarming around the premises and taking the night shift. Jin and Xiaoyu heads straight for his office. They entered in his office and Jin heads for his desk. He pushed a button hidden under the desk and the floor in front of his desk opens and a platform appeared. It took Xiaoyu by surprise to see that sort of hidden feature inside this Zaibatsu.

They stepped on the platform and it took them down to a hidden room. Inside that hidden room resides a canopy bed with purple curtains.

"I didn't know there was a bed in here." Xiaoyu remarked.

"I use this room in case I have to work late." Jin said. "Now, are we doing this or not?"

Xiaoyu nods, "Of course we are."

She flung herself over to Jin and they mashed their lips again. Their tongues were out again and dancing with each other. As they kissed, they slowly made their way towards the bed. They fell on the soft mattress with Jin on top, tasting Xiaoyu's lips. He groped one of her breasts through her orange qipao. She moaned in his mouth and he swallowed her moans. She clutched on his shirt and wanting to take it off him.

Jin pulled his mouth away and removes his jacket, followed by his shirt. Xiaoyu helped him removed his pants so they can get to making love quicker. After his clothes were removed, Xiaoyu got look at his naked body. She has already seen him shirtless before, but she hasn't seen his lower body. She was surprised that he was hung as a horse. She wonders if it could fit.

It was Xiaoyu's turn to remove her clothes. She was about to take it off herself, but Jin had a quicker way to do it. He clutched her qipao and rips it apart until she was just in her undies.

"Jin! That's so mean!" Xiaoyu said and pouted at him.

"You have plenty of those in your closet."

"But that was my favorite outfit."

"Like I said, you have plenty."

He mashed his lips against hers again while groping her boobs. After a few minutes of boob massage, his hands went behind her back to unhook her bra while he continues to deeply kiss her. He tried to take it off for what seems like more than a few minutes. He growled in frustration after failing to take off that bra. Xiaoyu just giggled and they broke lip contact for a few seconds. She lifted herself up a little to unhook her bra and toss it away somewhere else. Her breasts size were pretty average for a normal girl.

He quickly peeled off her panties to reveal her pink womanhood. Xiaoyu's cheeks blushed to be fully naked in front of her crush like this and having him stare at her vagina. Jin fully got on the bed and brought Xiaoyu with him. He was on top of her and dominating her lips once again. His rough hand cupped her sex and sensually rub his palm against her entrance.

Xiaoyu moaned when she felt his hand sliding up and down against her cunt. She almost got wet from his touches. She got playful and feel every inch of his built torso. She slowly rake her nails down his muscular body from his strong pecs down to his rock hard abs. She secretly always wanted to touch and feel them. Her hand went a little lower and cupped his member. It felt thick and it was throbbing in her hand. She was amazed at the size and she was almost eager to have it inside her.

After a few minutes of rubbing her snatch, she was slick enough for Jin to insert two of his finger inside her. Xiaoyu yelped a little to feel two fingers forcing their way inside her. It was stretching her tight walls apart. He started pumping in and out, he wasn't going slow, but he wasn't going fast either. Jin pulled his lips away to hear more of Xiaoyu's lovely moans and groans.

She twitched and squirm each time it was entering her. It hurt her a little and she felt a little bit of pleasure. He curled his fingers and she arched her back and gripped the sheets. Her boobs were pressed against his pecs as he loosen her tight vagina. Jin loved her facial expression. Her eyes were shut, teeth were gritted, but despite the look like she was in pain, she was letting out moans. His lips curved into a sadistic smile.

He pulled his fingers away and slide the tip of his manhood up and down against her entrance. But before he could even push it in, Xiaoyu stopped him.

"Wait, Jin!" Xiaoyu said.

He stopped what he was doing and wondered if he had taken it a bit far.

"P-Please be gentle. I-It's my first time." She blushed.

His lips curved into a smile that comfort her. "Okay. I'll be gentle."

He positioned his member and slowly inserts his meat inside her. Xiaoyu hissed and groaned as his member burrow deeper and deeper, stretching her apart. She yelped in pain when she felt her virgin barrier penetrated. Blood began to ooze out of her, but Jin wasn't stopping just yet. He kept going until he couldn't reach any further. Xiaoyu shed little tears of pain. She quietly sobbed as she suffers the enduring pain.

But Jin soothe her by tenderly and lovingly kissing her lips. After he kissed her, he wipes her tears away by brushing them with his thumb. He continues to passionately kiss her until she calmed down. He slowly pulled out and sees his dick covered in her blood. More of her blood was leaking and flowing out of her. He slowly inserts his manhood back in and made Xiaoyu groan in pain. He slowly moves back and forth, back and forth until she was used to his length and size. Instead groans of pain, he heard moans of pleasure. That was his cue to speed it up a little.

He grabbed both of her arms and puts them above her. He was slamming his dick into her at a fast pace, his tip was kissing her womb with each push he makes. He grabbed one of her jiggling boobs and squeezes it while moving it in circles. Xiaoyu was squirming and wriggling as this wonderful sensation was filling into her. He tugged and pulled her nipple as far as it could and when he lets go of it, her breast jiggled a bit. He let go of her breast and slowed his pace down. He was going in a mixture between a slow and a steady pace.

Her lithe legs wrapped around him and she wrapped her arms around his torso. Her hands were roaming around his strong and muscular back and feel the texture of it. She arched her back and her boobs were pressed against his pecs once again. Jin wrapped one arm around her body and held her closer. Her body was pushed against his and she felt every texture of his muscles. She feels so safe when he holds her. She moans and pants in his ear, he felt her hot breath breathing in the shell of her ear. He deeply kissed her again as he moves into her.

Jin rocked his hips harder and slams his meat into her while having the same pace as before. Each time he thrusts harder into her, her slender fingers were digging into his back. He groaned in pain a little, but it also turned him on a little. Her tight and warm walls were squeezing and milking his thick shaft. Her vagina was wrapping tightly around him and it was stimulating each other's sensitive places and spots. Xiaoyu can feel his member throbbing and pulsating as Jin was extending her walls and striking against her sweet spot.

They pulled their lips away to gain some oxygen. They softly pant on each others lips as he thrusts harder into her. After they obtain the oxygen they need, their lips connect again. Both lovers were moaning through their kiss. Jin could barely hold it in any longer. Xiaoyu is having the same sensation as Jin. They were both getting close to their climax. They broke lip contact again and they were softly moaning each others names.

After a few pushes and thrusts, Jin came inside Xiaoyu, filling her womb with his seeds. Xiaoyu softly gasped. Her delicate feet curled in orgasm and she held onto Jin as tight as she could while digging her fingernails deep in his back. This sensation was so amazing, it almost felt like she could pass out from it. After her orgasm was about to pass, she started to slowly fade from consciousness. Her grip was loosen and she slumped back in the soft mattress. Jin pulled his torso away from her, but she can still feel him inside her.

Before she passed out, she uttered these words, "I love you, Jin."

Before she was unconscious for good, he heard him say, "I know you do, Xiao."

And that was the last he had heard from him.

 

 

Xiaoyu groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She was staring at the ceiling. She got up and felt a crick in her neck. She looked around and sees that she was back in her own room.

"Wait..." Xiaoyu said.

"It was all a dream!?" She exclaimed.

She buried her face on her pillow and yelled, "No! No! No!" She was thrashing around and throwing a tantrum when she find out that she really didn't made any love with Jin.

She cried in her pillow when she realized that Jin may be gone for good. She doesn't want to believe it.

But to be sure that wasn't all a dream, she rushed towards the Mishima Zaibatsu. When she entered in the building, she headed straight for Jin's office. She was about to barge in the office, but it was shut and locked tight. She tried to open it with all of her might.

"Don't bother. He's not here." Nina said.

Xiaoyu turned around and sees Jin's assistant with a box and is getting ready to pack up her stuff.

"Where's Jin?" She asked, almost sobbing in tears. "I need to see him!"

"Who knows?" Was all she said. "He just disappeared off the face of the earth."

"No... He can't be. He can't just disappear!"

"Hey, there's nothing we can do. Without our leader, we're sitting ducks. I'm just packing up my things and go before things gets worse." She said. "But if you like, I can open the office for you and you can look at it for one last time." She said and unlocks the door.

"Thank you!"

"Just get out of there in time, okay?" Nina said and packs up her stuff.

Xiaoyu enters in the office and finds all of Jin's stuff is still here. She rushed over the desk to see if the secret button to the hidden room is still there. She searched all over it and there wasn't a button, a switch, or anything from this desk. Perhaps she did had that dream. She sat on Jin's chair and lied her head on the desk and softly weeps for a while before she left.

 

 

Four weeks has passed since she learned that Jin has disappeared. These past few days, she was feeling so glum and depressed. Her own friends were wondering why is she like this and did their best to make her happy. Not even Xiaoyu's loyal pet, Panda could cheer her up. After these past few days, she was slowly starting to accept the fact that Jin is gone for good and it is most likely that she'll never see him again. With this new acceptance, Xiaoyu learned to move on.

However, the next few days, she started to act a bit weird all of a sudden. She started to feel nauseated and fatigue. She doesn't know why she was like this, always vomiting and feeling dizzy. She decided to go see a doctor for this.

She was sitting in the chair as the doctor was looking at the results.

"And you're saying you never felt like this before?" The doctor asked.

"Nope." Xiaoyu said.

"I see. I guess you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Well, you are feeling fine. It's normal when you feel like this. That's how all pregnant women are."

This took Xiaoyu back a bit. "What did you say?"

"The reason why you are feeling like this is because you are pregnant. Congratulations." The doc said.

Xiaoyu was dumbfounded. "How can I be pregnant when I never had..." Then she stopped and thinks about it for a moment. Then, a realization came to light. 'Can it be...?'

"Is everything all right?"

"It happened..." Xiaoyu murmured. "It really happened." She had the biggest and widest grin on her face. "It wasn't a dream, it was real... That means we actually done it!" Xiaoyu said. She squeaked in joy knowing that what happened last night, happened.

She was so happy to know that Jin never did leave her, he just left a part in her. She is so happy and she couldn't wait to take care of the child.

The next day, her friends was used to seeing her all gloomy and depressed, but today, she was filled with happiness. They couldn't understand why or how she went from depression to happiness. Not even Panda can figure it out. But none of it matters as long as Xiaoyu is happy once again. She smiled and looked down on her belly. She rubbed her belly and wondered what could it be, a boy or a girl?

 

 

Tekken is an awesome and amazing series. From it's gameplay to it's story, it really is entertaining. Harada did an amazing job on this game! Did you like this story? Have any questions, thoughts, or concerns? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
